uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Selkent
Selkent is a bus operator in London. It is a subsidiary of Stagecoach and operates services under contract to Transport for London. Selkent shares its headquarters with sister company East London at West Ham Bus Garage, Stephenson Street E16 4SA History Selkent (South East London & Kent) began as an operating district of London Transport (LT) in the early 1980s, before becoming one of the 12 operating subsidiaries established by London Buses Limited (LBL) in late 1988. On the 13th March 1992 it was among the first of the LBL subsidiaries to completely cease operation of the Routemaster when the Catford garage allocation on route 36b was converted to one person operated buses. With the privatisation of the LBL subsidiaries in 1994, Selkent was acquired by the Stagecoach Group along with East London. It was subsequently renamed Stagecoach Selkent, and took up an all-over red livery. In November 2000, Stagecoach decided to rebrand its London operations simply as Stagecoach London, with buses receiving 'Stagecoach in London' fleet names and a new livery incorporating the group's blue and orange swirls. When Stagecoach sold its London operations to Macquarie Bank in 2006, the Selkent name returned, as did the sprig-of-hops logo used by the company during LT and LBL days. All-over red livery was also restored. Garages Selkent has three bus garages. Bromley (TB) Bromley garage operates London bus routes 61, 208, 227, 261, 269, 314, R5, R7, R10 and school routes 636, 637, 638 and 664. History On 2 December 2006, Selkent commenced operating route 61. On 30 November 2013, Selkent commenced operating route 261. On 7 November 2013, Selkent commenced operating R5, R7 and R10. On 19 September 2015, route 246 passed to London General. Selkent will takeover the operations of routes 146 and 336 from 20 August 2016. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m for routes R5, R7 and R10 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m for route 314 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m for routes 61, 208 and 261 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.8m for route 61 * Alexander Dennis E20D / Enviro 200MMC to be introduced on routes 146 and 336 from August 2016 * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Plaxton Pointer 2 as a logistical spare * Dennis Trident 10.5m / Alexander ALX400 for routes 269, 636, 637, 638 and 664 * Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro 12.0m for route 227 Catford (TL) Catford garage operates London bus routes 54, 75, 124, 136, 178, 199, 208, 273, 354, 356, 380 and P4, school routes 621 and 660, 24-hour route 47 and night routes N136 and N199. History On 13 January 2007, Selkent commenced operating route 273. On 31 December 2011, routes 624 and 658 passed to London Central. On 21 July 2012, route 122 was temporarily transferred from Plumstead (PD) garage. On 25 August 2012, route 354 was transferred from Bromley (TB) garage. On 13 October 2012, Selkent commenced operating route 621. On 26 April 2014, Selkent commenced operating route 75. On 3 May 2014, Selkent commenced operating route 54. Arriva London will takeover the operation of route 660 from 17 September 2016. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m for routes 124, 273, 354 and 356 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m for routes 178 and P4 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m as logistical spares * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m for routes 136, 199, N136 and N199 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H 10.2m for routes 54, 75, 208, N136 and N199 * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route 273 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for routes 178, 380 and P4 * Dennis Trident 10.5m / Alexander ALX400 for routes 47, 136, 621 and 660 * Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro 10.5m for route 380 * Volvo B5LH / Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC for routes 47 and 136 Plumstead (PD) Plumstead garage operates London bus routes 51, 96, 99, 122, 177, 291 and 386, 24-hour routes 53 and 472, and school routes 601, 602 and 672. History On 31 December 2011, route 625 passed to London Central. On 18 August 2012, route 122 was transferred back to after briefly being operated by Catford (TL) garage. On 23 January 2016, route 469 passed to Arriva London. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 9.4m for route 386 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.1m for routes 51, 96 and 99 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H 10.2m for routes 122 and 472 * Alexander Dennis E40H 10.2m / Enviro 400MMC for route 53 * Dennis Dart SLF 8.9m / Plaxton Pointer 2 as a logistical spare * Dennis Dart SLF 9.4m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route 291 * Dennis Trident 9.9m & 10.5m / Alexander ALX400 for route 672 * Scania OmniCity 10.8m for routes 51, 96, 601 and 602 * Volvo B5LH / Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC for route 177 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 for route 53 See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom External links *Selkent website *London Buses website Category:London bus operators Category:Bus operators in England